Chains of Fate
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: Love is never easy, it is like fighting against the currents of a river. Fate blesses or curses people and soon Fate will become more real to Riku than ever before.


Chains of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Chapter 1: How it all started

My name is Sora Strife and I am a senior at Destiny High. I have a lot of good things going for me. I have great friends, great grades and I'm co captain of the Soccer team. My best friend Riku Lucien is the Captain.

Riku, now there was a guy you couldn't describe with just words. He was a passionate guy, he was the most loyal friend anyone could have and he is currently the person I am in love with. He doesn't know this and I can't tell him.

I grew up with Riku, we met when we were 5. I've known him 12 years, almost 13. We'll be 18 in month. We don't share a birth day but it's only a day apart so the way we have celebrated the last 6 years is that we have a party starting at 11 at night for me and at midnight we switch to celebrate Riku's.

Anyway, on his birthday when he was 15, after the party I stayed with him in his room like we always did. Well he asked me something that night that was not something one would ask their best friend. He asked me if we could jerk off together. He was in the mood. (He often was) I shrugged and said ok. So we stripped down in bed and began to jerk off next to one another. Well he eventually asked if we could jerk one another off. So I said ok and began to stroke him while he stroked me. It was great and I was loving it.

We were close together and he whispered one more thing. He wanted to kiss me. So I let him and we stopped jerking off. Things took a turn for the weirder and he began to explore my body with his hands.

I don't know what happened but we ended up losing our virginity that night. I thought Riku would ask me to be his boy friend . . . but he never did.

It was a couple of weeks before he asked if we could do that again and as time went on it became kind of a habit and we have been having sex with each other for almost three years. I've never dated anyone and neither has he. We are always together and I have justified this to myself as we're dating but I know we're not. Still we're best friends and he means everything to me.

A ball came flying at my head and knocked me out of my thinking. "Ow! Riku you jack ass!" He smirked at me. "Hey if you would pay attention I wouldn't have nailed you in the head." I rolled my eyes. "Funny, you said the same thing last night." Riku blushed. "Sora . . . not so loud. I don't want people to know what we do."

"Relax dude, it's not like anyone is around. Just Tidus and he is sleeping on the bench."

"I know but . . . just don't ok." I sighed and nodded. He was always cautious about people knowing what we do. He doesn't want people to find out he likes sex with guys. You wouldn't know it looking at him but he loves to bottom. Typically I do the bottoming but he LOVES it. As you can imagine he feels the need to prove how manly he is.

"Practice is over, wanna go to my place? My parents and brothers are out." Riku smiled. "You bet." I woke Tidus up and let him know we were leaving. He thanked me and we all walked out towards the parking lot. Tidus hopped onto his motor cycle and drove off. Riku unlocked his car and slid in. He drove a 2013 Camero. It was green with black going down the middle.

We drove back to my place and went up to my room. Riku locked the door and came close to me. "I've been wanting this all day." He grabbed me and kissed me on the lips.

(Time Skip)

I laid my head on Riku once he laid back onto the bed. This was routine for us, I loved it but lately I have just been getting sad afterwards.

"I love this Sora. You know exactly what I want."

"Riku . . . why don't you date anyone?"

"Why would I need to? I have everything I need in you. Someone who gets me, someone who knows what I want, someone who is loyal and someone great in bed." I blushed and smiled at his words.

"Would you say we are together then?" Riku looked away.

"Why label it?"

"Because I feel like I'm just a toy." Riku looked at me sharply. "How can you say that? We're best friends!"

"I want more Riku! I want you to call me your boyfriend!" Riku looked shocked at my words. He slid his hand on top of mine. "Sora . . . I didn't know but I don't want a relationship." Anger grew inside me. If that is how he felt then fine.

"I think you should leave before I say something I'll regret." Riku nodded and got out of the bed and got dressed quickly. He went to the door and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry Sora, I care about you a lot. We're friends." He walked out of the door. I laid back on my bed and cried. The tears flooded from my eyes.

(Riku)

It's Sunday night and I couldn't be more miserable. Sora won't take my call or reply to my texts. We had a huge fight on Friday and it's because I am a Dumbass. I care about him so much but I just can't say it.

The words just won't come out of my mouth. I want to tell him I love him more than the air in my lungs but every time I go to say it, I become afraid of the future. It would make us official and I'm afraid if we end up breaking up we will never be friends again but it seems it has already happened.

I pulled out my phone and shot his brother a text. _"Roxas, where is Sora? I can't get a hold of him." _ Minutes pass and I get nothing from him. I was so scared Sora was going to hate me forever. You have to love teen drama.

_"Hey dude, Sora isn't here. He's been upset the last two days and won't talk to anyone but a friend of his. Sorry man, just let Sora be by himself."_

I decided against texting him back. It was late but I was anxious so I did the only thing I knew to do when anxious. I played my favorite video game, Call of Duty Black ops. I didn't like 2, the zombies mode sucked. I got on and went to play zombies. I looked at my friends online and saw Sora's ID tag, Sky_Angel. I sent him an invite to play and waited in the game lobby. In a minute he joined my party. I saw he had his headset on so I put mine on.

"Sora! I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend. Where have you been?"

"I've been out Riku. I needed time from you to think. Simple as that." It was cold and filled with anger."

"Sora . . . we're best friends . . . right?"

"You know we are and always will be but I can't do what we've been doing anymore. I need something real." I felt sadness in my heart. "Enough of that, let's get passed round 65!"

My heart was breaking but I had my best friend still and come Monday I was going to give him what he wanted from me. I need him in my life and I will tell him how I feel no matter what!

(FATE, POV)

It was Monday morning and Riku was pulling into the parking lot of his school. He met with his friends just outside the building. He was waiting for Sora to come so he could confess his love publicly.

"Riku did you hear?" He didn't care too much about his friends gossip. Axel loved to hear what everyone was up to. "I don't care Axel. Go tell Roxas before you shove your tongue down his throat." Axel chuckled. "Least I get some."

"Well after this morning I will be again."

"Again? Who?" Riku ignored him for the most part. "It's not important. Where the hell is Sora?" Axel clapped his hands giddily.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Marluxia tweeted it last night at midnight! He and Sora are together!" Riku heard an internal glass shattering. "What?"

"Yea, they are dating! Marluxia has been in love with him since they met when he was 13. This weekend Marluxia told him and BOOM they are together!"

Riku couldn't breathe, his heart was breaking. Marluxia and Sora walked up holding hands. Axel hugged Marluxia and congratulated him.

"Sora . . . can we talk . . . in private?" Sora nodded. "I'll be back." He said to Marluxia as he walked off with me.

"What the hell Sora? We're not together for a day and you're shacking up with Marluxia?" Sora scoffed at him. "You're joking? We were never together! You made that very FUCKING clear! I told you and gave you a chance but you said no. Marluxia admits his feelings for me and I like him to, me and him are good friends and hopefully it will turn into more. I want you to support me and if you can't do that . . . then I don't want you in my life."

"This is way too fast Sora! Me and you have better history! I love you!" Sora chuckled. "Too little, too late. We're friends and that is all we will ever be now and you are running a thin line on that one. We have class." Sora walked off and left Riku behind him.

Every story has a series of events that are turbulent. I am having fun making it that way. More to come little Riku, your heart may not always be broken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Be kind, plz review


End file.
